


35

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	35

35  
飞机落地，经纪人问王凯去哪儿，他犹豫半天，始终拿不定主意。靳东给的门禁卡就在包里，但如果李佳也跟着来上海呢？他不愿意回忆去年这个时候她突然来剧组探班的经历，更不想再来这么一次，光自己尴尬也就罢了，靳东夹在中间的滋味可以想见，他不舍得他难堪，不管是在自己面前还是在李佳面前。  
所以王凯长长呼出一口气，几乎像是叹息般说：“酒店吧。上次的四季就可以。”  
车子沉默地开过十字路口，又在下个红灯前停下。车载音响效果很好，单曲循环着陈奕迅，跨年晚会上除了和马天宇王大陆合唱《当年情》之外，他还要独唱《红玫瑰》。这歌是他自己选的，王凯蜷起手指，轻轻地在座椅扶手上打着拍子，跟着旋律小声哼唱。得不到的总是在骚动，被偏爱的都有恃无恐——那他算是在骚动还是有恃无恐呢？或许两者兼而有之：某一部分的靳东是他永远得不到的，但能得到的那部分已经足够他有恃无恐，比方说，他偏要坚持一点无谓的自我，即使明知靳东会不高兴，这点不肯放弃的自我大概也是他最吸引靳东的地方之一。  
彩排在第二天下午，还有大把时间，王凯昏天暗地蒙头大睡。电影宣传期其实比拍电影本身更累，需要随时随地保持最佳状态，小半个月下来已经快要透支，怎么睡都不够。芒果台的综艺节目录制时间特别长，下午三点开麦，快天亮才收工，过了半夜王凯全靠浓咖啡撑着，味蕾失了灵，喝不出香气，苦味倒是一点没耽误，舌根苦得木知木觉。他好几次想让助理出去买包烟，或者干脆先从王大陆那儿要两根抽，但最后都忍住了。戒烟并没有传说中那么难，算下来他已经成功戒了大半年，可能是因为这次没有难吃的戒烟糖，也可能是因为每次特别想破戒的时候靳东都在身边，并且及时拦住了他。  
可惜他们俩的彩排时间是错开的，王凯进场的时候靳东已经唱完离场，不知道是主办方无心还是有意，毕竟大部分坊间八卦里他们的关系都不太好，而且按直播的顺序也确实隔了好几个节目。第一首《当年情》结束之后王大陆和马天宇先回化妆室，王凯留在舞台中间站定等着《红玫瑰》的前奏，抬手按了按耳返，心不在焉地想着今晚到底要不要穿那件红色丝绒外套。他进拍子经常进得不太准，需要有人在耳返里提醒一下，钢琴响了几小节，跟着是小提琴，王凯从5开始默默倒数，数到3的时候耳返里响起靳东的声音——太磁了所以很难认错——和他同步数完最后三拍：3，2，1。幸亏王凯戴了墨镜，不然眼睛里的笑意真要藏不住了。  
一曲唱罢，他从退场通道离开，略想了想便顺着墙上的标识找到吸烟区，靳东果然在那儿，嘴角噙着点笑问他：“没忘了词吧？”王凯不太明显地抬头瞄两眼，靳东伸手把人拉进怀里，抱一下便放开，“外边通道里有监控，里面没有，我已经看过了。”  
“哥，你怎么跑到后台去了，”王凯点点自己的耳朵，笑得很开心，“还特意给我数拍？”  
“借了别人的面子，毛阿敏知道吧？”靳东这次跨年和毛阿敏合唱，毛阿敏本身是上海人，成名又极早，地位超然，外号阿姐，番茄台上上下下都很吃得开，“她说带我去后台看看，和广电口的领导聊了几句，转到导播室的时候正好你在台上。我说能不能让我试试，调度就带着我数了个321，数得怎么样？”  
“特别好！”王凯笑嘻嘻夸他，“专业水准！大学没白念！”  
这就是在调侃他了。靳东扬起眉角，有点后悔——怎么就把当时上课拍的录像给这小坏蛋看了呢？没等后悔完，王凯又笑嘻嘻主动亲上来，不过此时此地谁都不敢亲得太久，他舌尖在靳东唇瓣上只一舔就分开了。  
靳东细端详端详眼前的脸，眉心现出两道竖着的皱褶，不太高兴：“……怎么又瘦了？”他不由分说地搂住王凯的腰亲手量了量，那腰本来就细，这会儿更是薄得稍微用点劲儿就能咔吧一声掰断似的。靳东叹气，“真不能再减了，你这两天是不是根本没正经吃饭？”  
王凯知道自己最近瘦得厉害，原先紧身的牛仔裤现在只能松松挂在胯骨上，但体重也是角色塑造的一部分，靳东再心疼他也得减：“吃了啊，天天三餐宵夜一顿不落，”他面不改色地撒谎，又去握靳东的手，口气带点敬佩，“哥，你还有为了角色吃到一百八的时候呢，多不容易啊——”  
话说到一半，王凯心里咯噔一声，像下楼梯下到半截毫无征兆地一脚踩空，也像海盗船翻滚到最高点时安全带忽然断了。他用不着低头看就能觉出靳东左手上戴着戒指，无名指——往常从没见他戴过的。  
所以这是……打算来和自己划清界限？那又何必玩陪你倒数那套呢，用不着了吧。王凯深吸一口气，到底垂下眼睛看了个清楚，窄窄的素面指环，白金的，亮得晃眼。这会儿他脑子已经不转了，但至少得尽量体面地把话说完：“都是角色需要吧，没什么的，我再瘦个四五斤就差不多了，哦还有头发，也得留长点……”  
靳东立刻明白他为什么状态突然不对了，毫不犹豫地当着王凯的面儿把无名指上的戒指撸下来，随手揣进裤兜里：“别瞎琢磨。等今天晚上跨年晚会结束了，回去我跟你解释，好不好？”  
王凯笑：“我这两天住在四季。你要过来我让人把备用房卡给你。”  
靳东沉了脸，要发火又生生忍下来，从鼻子里喷出一口粗气：“算了，今天你住我那儿，散了让司机直接开过去。”  
王凯点点头：“好，我记得地址。”


End file.
